


KISS？

by LordPudding



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个清水得想哭的小甜饼(´･ω･`)<br/>I just want to give you a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KISS？

这个美国人究竟是没有自觉还是别的什么？Illya心里有着明确的答案。

Solo也许不知道Illya焦虑症发作时手指敲打的是国歌的节奏，也许不知道Illya小时候的房间地板上有他亲手刻的名字。 _拜托，如果他知道，那Illya决定收回自己对Solo的偏见。_ 但是他绝对知道自己的魅力在什么情况下，可以达到什么程度，那是他出任务的一项重要技能啊。

所以，此时此刻，大半夜，Solo跑来Illya的套间请他喝酒，三件套的外套还不知所踪，就变得有些奇怪了。

Solo左手拿着红酒酒瓶，右手肘部弯曲架在门框上，指间夹着两只高脚水晶杯——他最有魅力的姿势之一。

可惜，Illya来开门的时候打开的是左手边的那扇。所以，Solo还是面对着门板。

“Hum.” Solo小声嘟囔着，不动声色地向左边移了两步，又把右手伸直。现在是他最有魅力的姿势之二了。

 _Damn it, Cowboy. 这样真是蠢极了_ 。Illya心想， _绝对的，这样一点都不可爱。_

“要一起喝一杯吗？”Solo扬了扬手里的酒杯，嗓音低沉又性感，似乎一点儿也没受那个插曲的影响。他声称原本约到的热辣小妞放了他的鸽子， _哦，上帝保佑那位小姐不是出了什么意外，_ 所以他今晚的安排变成了“增进同事之间的交流”。

Illya知道如果他拒绝的话，第二天Solo一定会使出浑身解数来惹自己生气，所以他侧身，让对方走进房间。

Solo自顾自的倒酒，递给Illya一杯，然后仰头将自己酒杯中的红酒饮尽，喉结上下滑动，他甚至在那之后还舔了一下自己的嘴唇，导致原本就红得诱人的双唇现在还泛着光泽。

Illya注意到Solo身上三件套--现在只有两件--的衬衫隐隐透出他的肤色，手臂线条被袖子紧覆，所以一览无遗。哦，还有他的腰线，他穿着马甲所以……该死，他为什么把外套脱了才来我的房间！Illya生气得就好像要是Solo穿着外套他就不会这么打量对方了一样。

“你在看什么？Peril。”

“什么都没有。”

“你在看什么？Kuryakin?”Solo放下高脚杯，半眯着眼看向Illya的方向。宝石般的蓝色隐藏在卷翘的长睫毛之后。

现在，Illya真的要生气了，他发现自己盯着Solo的眼睛移不开目光。爱琴海蓝就像可以吸食人心的漩涡，Illya希望西伯利亚的寒风可以冻结自己，却抵御不了寻求阳光下温暖海水的本能。

“我想给你一个 **吻** 。”是的，他就这么说出来了。战斗民族不需要掩饰，Illya这样告诫自己，他才不是大脑突然当机导致直接说出了心理活动呢。

出乎意料的，没有惊讶，没有震怒，没有调笑。Solo翻了个白眼，带着笑意的声音说到：“我真不知道怎么惹到你了Peril。不过他们在KGB和你说需要提前示警了？还是你想让我识相点自己离开？”

Illya没能做出任何的反应，事实上，他没有听懂Solo在说什么。KGB可不管这个。

等不到答案，Solo收起了酒杯，离开房间的时候留下一句：“明天见，Peril.”

整整一分钟后，Illya把枕头重重地砸在墙上。然后是又一个枕头。

往好的一方面想，他至少学会控制情绪了不是吗？

 

 

 

后来的几天Illya甚至都不敢直视Solo，反倒是Solo表现得像是什么都没发生过一样，一样地表现得像一个“混蛋”。嘲笑Illya使用蛮力去抢夺任务资料，而他明明可以用几发子弹解决一切。又或者，骗骗那个毒品犯的老婆，连枪也不用掏。

Illya并不是承受不了这些幼稚的嘲笑。那真的挺幼稚的，特别是他们两个都心知肚明Illya是脾气不好的那个，Illya同时是打架总是赢的那个。只是，每次Solo说这些话的时候，他的眼睛总是闪闪得看向Illya，还勾肩搭背地，就好像他们是一起长大的好兄弟，尽管那是他嘲笑战术的一个组成部分。

终于有一天，Illya和Gaby坐在客厅里，Solo在他们租的房子里烧着他的那些“佳肴”，手上忙着，嘴上却没停过。Illya终于忍不住走进厨房，并且关上了房门。

“我们得谈谈。”关完门，转过身的Illya说道。

“我以为我正在这么做。”Solo在牛排上撒了一点盐。

“你知道我说的不是这个，Cowboy。”Illya走到Solo身前，事实上由于厨房面积的不足，那只花了他一步，见鬼的，他已经闻到了牛排的香味，那可真是令人分心。

“不谈这个？你从上次开始就怪怪的，”是时候让这块牛排拥有一颗美丽的西兰花邻居了，俗套却经典，Solo的脸上出现了温暖的笑意，棱角分明的下巴似乎更柔和了一点。他抬起头，嘴角还来不及放下，“你要说什么？”

“额……”失语症就这么又一次侵袭了Illya，俄国人可不会尴尬，所以一定是失语症。

“如果你想谈谈那个透着傻气的威胁，”Solo把围裙摘掉了，天蓝色荷叶边的那个，“我要说，没人会喜欢傻站二十分钟而且还随时会被一阵大风吹倒，特别是被别人甩了一记耳光之后。你别这么看着我，那就是一记大耳光，我不管KGB怎么叫它的。所以，见鬼的，我当然识相地走人了。”

二十分钟……KGB……

_“At KGB, we call it the kiss.”_

_“Although he's standing upright, he's completely unconscious.”_

_“He'll be like this for 20 minutes.”_

_“Can't touch......”_

记忆像潮水般涌来，如果可以的话，他希望自己拥有Solo那样的面部神经，那样他就不会是一脸严肃说那句话，也不会把求爱变成威胁。

“对，关于这个，还有你上次的问题。KGB从来没有和我们说过要事前预警，所以……”他向前倾身，吻住了Solo的嘴唇。他没有闭眼，所以清晰地看到Solo瞬时睁大的双眼和那清澈蓝色中隐隐的另一双瞳孔的影子，想来，那是自己的。他的手扶在Solo的后背上，感受到了他瞬时紧张的肌肉，然后再慢慢放松。

Illya不知道任何接吻技巧，所以他只是让两个人的嘴唇接触，然后，就没有然后了。他可以一拳打晕一个成年男子，他可以枪枪命中十环，他可以徒手扯下汽车后盖，但是他不知道怎么接吻，时间一分一秒过去，他只觉得尴尬极了。直到，Solo微微张开嘴巴，然后舔舐Illya的嘴唇……

“我得说，这个 **吻** 还不赖。”Solo含糊不清地说道。

这个牛仔刚才一定偷吃配菜了，不然为什么带着淡淡的蔬果清香？Illya在大脑恢复运转的间隙想到。

 

 

END

 

真的好喜欢这一对啊~因为这个梗我看了好久都没有人写，所以我就自己写了一个超短篇啦~

关于结局，作者在这里认为他们应该有一段香甜的肉，可惜我写到这个尺度已经是尽全力了

~~【仿佛忘记了上次是谁说没有性就不要谈爱情】~~

~~【又仿佛忘记了是谁说要努力写点荤的出来】~~

 

 


End file.
